The present invention relates to a track that may serve as a roadway for toy cars and trucks. More particulary, it relates to a track that may be quickly and easily assembled into a variety of distinct configurations as required by the user.
Conventional toy vehicle tracks lack the ability to be placed into a variety of distinct configurations, or those configurations can only be accomplished with an excessive amount of time and effort. Various configurations are important to allow the track to be used in locations having limited space and to allow the user exercise creative talents. Ease of assembly is important to allow people of all ages to assemble the track. The track provides a vehicle operating surface and helps develop the skill of the operator in navigating the vehicle around the track. The track should also have the ability to be configured for use with radio-controlled vehicles.
There is a need in the art for a track that may be quickly and easily assembled into a wide variety of configurations and may be used in a variety of operating environments.